


Celebrating Sam Illustrations 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bicycles, Blindfolds, Gen, Heart Attacks, Illustrations, Playgrounds, Prison, Stargazing, Unicorns, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Illustrations created for the Celebrating Sam onOhSamin celebration of Sam Winchester's birthday.





	Celebrating Sam Illustrations 2017

  
**Aliferous / Ocean**  
  
Source:[Background](http://thy-darkest-hour.deviantart.com/art/Creatures-of-Wrath-Background-460315814) [Wings](http://thy-darkest-hour.deviantart.com/art/Wicked-Wings-White-551067514)

**Bee Sting**   


**Blindfold**   


**Brother**   


**Falling**   


**Heart Attack**  
  
Source: [Background](http://st0ckbr0ker.deviantart.com/art/nightmare-in-Sheol-I-279906114)

**Prison**   


**Stargazing**  
  
Source: [Background](http://joannastar-stock.deviantart.com/art/fantasy-sky-bg-02-59340548)

**Summer Vacation**  
  
Source: [Background](http://beledra.deviantart.com/art/Asturias-2016-663573827)

**Unicorn**  
  
Source: [Background](http://nexus35-stock.deviantart.com/art/Enchanted-Forest-165809288)

**Upside Down**   
  



End file.
